Western Fantasy Magitec Cafe
by Gaster Fox
Summary: Jaune Arc, a somewhat famous adventuring bard, is tasked by Ozpin to do one thing, open a Magitec Cafe! One question Jaune has however, is what a Magitec Cafe even is in the first place.


It was mid-afternoon in the city known as Dragon's Coast, most people either in the marketplace haggling or at home with their families.

The city guards, clad in minimal plate armour mixed with mostly leather, standing tall at the walls, waiting for their shifts to be over for the day.

Jaune had just about set up the last of the six machines in his newly required shop.

These peculiar devices where premium Magitec, top of the field and made with good materials by expert crafters.

And we all know the question to ask, why the hell would someone like Jaune have these things?!

"Ozpin, I hope you know what you were doing when you had these made..."

For those who need some info on what these machines are, which is most likely all of you, these pieces of machinery are special-made world-mimicry machines.

They, when you put on the headgear, allow the user to control a body in a fake reality, allowing you to do things that would normally get you killed, like have a proper sword fight to the death for example.

"Damn, I guess its time to test it out." Jaune wiped the sweat from his brow.

"_this stuff is heavy as a horse"_. Jaune thought as he packed away the tools that he used to fasten the machines to the brown oak floor.

Jaune walked over to the machines and sat down in one of the seats, grabbing the headgear from it's rack on the side, but stopping his shaking hand before putting it on.

"_Calm down Jaune, it won't be real, no matter how much it will seem to be." _He let the headgear press against his head, letting the earmuffs get comfortably around his ears, then flipped down the the front of it to cover his eyes.

"Alright, I think he told me to say 'activate Duel of Blades' to access the the first 'game' as he called it."

And as if magic, which it was, the headgear suddenly turned on.

Jaune felt panicked as he suddenly saw that he was in a weird box-shaped room with a fire-lit torch on each side.

"Aah!" Jaune shouted in sudden surprise, lifting up his hands to remove the headgear, but found his hands touching his face instead.

"Oh yeah, can't move my real body when in here." He looked around at his 'body', which looked rather simple, made of flat brown leather-like clothing from neck to toe.

When he went to feel his face, he found that he was wearing a full-cover helmet from what he could feel with his hands, covering his entire head and letting out no skin to poke out, making it impossible to tell that it was him.

What confused him the most is that he could see clearly like there was no helmet on.

"This is Duel of Blades, right? Where's the blade?"

As if to answer the blonde's question, a sword appeared next to him in the air, seemingly forgetting that it should not be able to do that on normal sane logic.

"Okay then, pretty weird, but not gonna complain." Jaune reached out and took hold of the sword.

It was a pretty standard arming sword, double-edged and around 29 inches in length, with a width of less than 2 inches or so.

The only thing special about it was how versatile it was, as it could be used in a variety of stances, such as single-handed, with a buckler and so on; everyone who has practiced using swords has probably held one of these at some point.

"_Okay, even a bard like me has killed a few kobolds with one of these, a real classic_." Though Jaune preferred to use his magic along with a crossbow, this blade was _the_ starting weapon for most adventurers, even mages used it as a last resort in combat.

He calmly swung it around, using basic strikes to test it.

"_Hmm, well balanced, good weight, hilt is made of comfortable material, wouldn't mind having one of these in real life." _Jaune had a grin that one would normally find on a child getting a new toy to play with.

Suddenly, Jaune hears the shop's bell ring, a weird thing popped up right in front of his face right after, causing him to jump a few steps away, only for the weird thing to follow him.

Jaune quickly remembered that this was probably that 'screen' thing Ozpin talked about, he had one mantled on a wall, so he could apparently show other people what was happening in the game, weird as that idea is.

**'Customer at the door.'**

_"Oh crap! I gotta get out and greet them!" _Jaune immediately started panicking at the thought of missing his first customer of the shop.

_"Uh... How do I leave?" _The blonde magic musician realized with even more panic that he never was told how to leave the game world by Oz and his engineers.

"Leave game." Jaune said out loud, but nothing happened, he was still in the game.

_"Oh come on! How do I get out?! Wait... I could kill my game self... Yeah this is the first time someone has said that in the history of everything." _

Jaune readied himself, holding the blade in front of him.

"Here goes." He pushed the sword into his chest, which caused a very weird sensation to come forth.

He could feel the sword in his chest, right through where his heart should be, but he didn't feel any pain at all, it was actually more uncomfortable then if he felt pain.

**'You have Lost'**

"_Yeah, I can tell."_

Jaune saw a body on the ground, while it had the same body frame as his own, nothing else about it could clue you into who it is.

"_Best guess for why that is, it's too difficult to put in the actual person's appearance." _

Jaune then raised his hands up and flipped up the front of the headgear, satisfied that it was his real hands doing it, he took the rest of the headgear off and put it back on it's rack..

_"Better check and see who it is." _Jaune got up from the chair and ran over to the door of his fine establishment.

Jaune opened up the door for the new customer that would help be a stepping stone to starting this business!

The blonde man of Bardish ability felt a sudden feeling of guilt upon seeing his first customer.

The young girl of 17 years old, with a quiver and bow hanging from behind her at the waist, a short sword next to it at her side, was Ruby Rose, a town guard and a archery-type fighter.

"Hey, Mr. Arc; Mr. Ozpin told me about your shop, and I kinda wanted to try it..." The short and shy young lady laid out the reason she was here.

However, Jaune could only think of one thing as Ruby stated her reasons.

"_You're using me to help out people regardless of my own opinion, aren't you Ozzy."_


End file.
